


Allegro con brio

by KareliaSweet



Series: Tempo di [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rimming, Roleplay, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareliaSweet/pseuds/KareliaSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will builds a new home with a surprise for Hannibal. Sexy roleplay ensues.</p><p>A continuation of sorts to Allegretto sostenuto, because apparently I can't get enough Murder Husband fluffsmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I want to build us a house.”

They were laying in bed together in a small cabin in the frozen Northern Territories, Will curled against Hannibal’s side under several thick woolen blankets. They had been forced to move five times in the past eleven months and Hannibal was growing weary of it. Between Chilton’s multiple mercenaries and Jack Crawford’s revived belief in their survival, they had racked up an impressive collection of addresses as well as increasingly inventive murder tableaus. Will had given up hope of getting a third dog with all the fuss it took to keep moving Dante and Bedelia.

_“I don’t understand why you want to call her Bedelia,” Hannibal had said._

_“Because she’s a bitch,” Will had replied succinctly, nipping at Hannibal’s ear. “And you got to name the last one - this is far less pretentious.”_

Constantly changing homes and pseudonyms hadn’t bothered Will much, but Hannibal enjoyed settling, enjoyed his comforts and his kitchens. Every time he adjusted to a new layout he found himself cleaning bloodstains off its surface, and it was growing tiresome. Watching Hannibal grow more miserable with each move had spurred Will to put a new plan in action.

“What do you think?” Will continued. “I’d do all the work.”

Hannibal lowered his worn copy of _Invisible Cities._ “What would be the point? We shall just have to move again.”

Will turned on his side. “Not necessarily. If we find the right people who can turn a blind eye, and pay enough in cash, I think we can manage it. If it never existed in the first place, no one can find us.”

“Besides,” he walked two fingers slowly up Hannibal’s chest playfully, “If it seems like someone won’t keep quiet we know what to do with them.”

Hannibal took Will’s fingers and kissed them, a spark in his eyes. “You would use murder as the foundations for our new home?”

“Only you would find that romantic.” Will replied, “And no, not necessarily. But I do have a screening process for the crew we hire. No one who wouldn’t deserve it.”

“A screening process?” Hannibal frowned. “How much have you thought about this, Will?”

Will moved his arm over Hannibal’s side and shifted himself so he was hovered above him.

“I may have started the blueprints,” he said with an affectedly innocent air and stole a kiss from Hannibal’s incredulous mouth. “But I’d like you to look at them. You’re the artist after all.”

“Oh no, Will,” Hannibal said, catching the back of his lover’s head and drawing his fingers up through his hair. “You are the most wondrous artist I have ever seen.”

With a tug, he flipped Will over onto his back and began stroking him to hardness.

“And my muse.”

He bent down to kiss Will’s neck and collarbone.

“My glorious, wicked muse.”

Will arched his hips into Hannibal’s hand, ducking his head to kiss at his hairline.

“So is that – _ah_ \- a yes?”

Hannibal shifted so Will’s eyes fully met his.

“I would murder the world for you, Will.”

He kissed along the corner of his mouth and to his lips, licking into him as though he were made of nectar.

“Build us a home.”

-x-

Will’s blueprints were impressively detailed. Hannibal had only a few notes and minor alterations, although they had several heated arguments about the necessity of a separate room for the dogs. Will won each argument, once by allowing Hannibal to fuck him over the arm of the couch, and once by sinking to his knees mid-fight and taking Hannibal into his mouth.

With the confidence that this could be their final home for the foreseeable future, Will persuaded Hannibal to pursue more exotic avenues for the location, knowing that he would be happier in warmer climates, surrounded by good food and good art. They settled on Fontvieille, Monaco; a small enough city that they would be undisturbed, yet growing rapidly enough that a new home built for unseen owners would go unnoticed. It also, Hannibal noted, had the benefit of being close enough to Florence that they may take an occasional long weekend there.

Once plans were finalized, they moved to Nice and took up residence in a cozy chalet whilst Will oversaw construction. The crew he had hired were reliable and hard-working enough, but each man had a hard glint in his eye that indicated he would turn a knife into Will if necessity arose. Will had already shared several fantasies with Hannibal about killing César, the surliest of the bunch, which had excited Hannibal past the point of distraction and led to some vigorous and bruising lovemaking.

Will flew fortnightly to Fontvieille to oversee the progress, always discouraging Hannibal from joining him.

“This is my gift to you,” he said. “I want you to see it fully formed.”

Hannibal acquiesced, but insisted that Will allow him one brief visit halfway through construction to determine that the kitchen met his standards.

After eight months, the house was complete, and they flew to Monaco late on a hot July evening, camouflaged amidst the bustle of tourists.

“Just one thing,” Will said en route in the car. “I love you, but I’m not letting you carry me over the threshold.”

Hannibal smiled and leaned to drop a kiss against Will’s jaw. “Very well,” he purred against his skin. “But I do hope I may fuck you into our new bed until we’re both raw and soaked with sweat and you are begging me to stop.”

Will shivered. Hannibal rarely ever said ‘fuck’, and when he did it was only to be sinuously filthy. A bolt of lust shook through him.

“Yes, dear,” he said calmly and evenly, then reached his right hand out to dig his fingers sharply into Hannibal’s thigh. “But you know I never beg.”

-x-

The house was dark as they pulled into the driveway. Will let the dogs in to explore and turned to Hannibal at the threshold.

“Go to our bedroom first,” he said, then shook his head at Hannibal’s questioning brow. “Not for that, yet. Just… go, please.”

He opened the door and flicked a switch, illuminating the entryway. Hannibal inhaled sharply. It was better than he had dreamed. The floors were checkered marble, the walls painted a muted forest green, and twin staircases with cherry oak banisters wound up to the second floor. Hannibal could see a large replica of the _Primavera_ on the landing.

“What a beautiful home you have made us, Will.” Hannibal whispered, his eyes shining.

Will clapped him on the back. “We’ve barely made it inside,” he said. “Bedroom. Go. And don’t pretend you don’t know where it is, you saw the blueprints, the entire layout’s in your memory palace.”

Hannibal started up the staircase then turned to Will, who was watching him, unmoving.

“Are you not-” he began, and Will shook his head, regarding him fondly.

“Just get your ass up there. You’ll know where to find me.”

Hannibal nodded and continued his ascent, turning left at the top of the staircase and heading down the lacquered hardwood hallway to the double doors that led to their bedroom. He entered the room and saw a suit laid on the bed, a small note atop it.

_Meet me in the office._

Hannibal changed quickly into the suit. It was an older palette, one he hadn’t worn in years, charcoal vest and trousers with a soft red shirt to match. It reminded him of his early days with Will in Baltimore and knew it was intentional. Will left nothing to chance.

He descended the staircase again and crossed the marble hallway on the ground floor, heading to the last door on the right. He opened the door to the office and immediately his breath left him.

It was almost alarmingly identical. Every piece of furniture and décor had been meticulously, and lovingly, recreated. There were the floor-to-ceiling curtain panels in thick stripes of grey and red. There were the deep red walls, the powdered teal upholstered couch. There was the ladder leading up to the second floor walkway of recessed bookcases, shelves upon shelves teaming with books. His books. There was his chrome-legged rosewood desk, polished to a gleaming shine, the tan office chair tucked neatly behind it.

And there was Will, dear Will, sitting in a low-backed black leather chair, his arms resting lightly on the armrests. The chair’s twin was facing him, empty.

“Will,” Hannibal choked out, “how did you-”

“Dr. Lecter,” Will said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“I’d like to resume my therapy.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Will,” Hannibal crossed one leg over the other neatly. “What do you wish to discuss?”

Will scraped a hand over his face and slumped in his chair. Hannibal felt a stirring of pride within him at Will’s ease in assuming his old skin, knowing that beneath it coiled a serpent that wore Hannibal’s name on his heart. Whatever game Will wanted to play, Hannibal was more than willing to take part in it.

“I don’t know how to discuss this, Dr. Lecter,” Will said, his eyes cast to the ceiling.

He let out a breath, then straightened up and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“I’ve been having these dreams,” he said, peering at Hannibal over the rim of his glasses.

Hannibal took in the glasses with a flicker of a smirk. Clearly for show.

“What are these dreams, Will?”

Will ducked his head and cleared his throat.

“It’s… they’re, uh…. Of you.”

Hannibal’s heart took a helpless tumble within his ribcage. “Of me?” He arched an eyebrow. “Are you dreaming of killing me again?”

Will steadied his gaze on Hannibal. “Not killing.”

Hannibal pursed his lips and nodded. “I see. These dreams are of a sexual nature?”

Will nodded silently and looked away, blushing. Hannibal marveled at this creature who could so seamlessly mold himself into something so apparently innocent.

“Sexual dreams can have many interpretations, and rarely reflect a true sexual desire.” He saw Will glance up and frown for a millisecond, as if to say _That’s not how I want to play this game_. Hannibal smiled placidly with a glint in his eye.

 _Patience, darling_.

“Tell me Will, in these dreams, are you being taken by me, or vice versa?”

Will examined his fingers carefully. “Both,” he replied.

Hannibal nodded again, considering. “Often, sexual dreams indicate a need for power or control over another person. It appears you wish to both control me and be controlled by me.”

“Sounds about right,” Will muttered, and it was far more Hannibal’s current Will than the Will of years past.

“Can you describe your most recent dream?”

“We were here, in your office. You were sitting your chair, and you told me to take my clothes off. You started to stroke yourself while I was undressing. You were,” Will licked his lips, “Completely hard by the time I was naked.”

“Mmm.” Hannibal said thoughtfully. “And what then?”

“Then I straddled your thighs and fucked you, right where you’re sitting now.”

“At any point, did you kiss me?”

Will’s eyes darkened. “No.”

“And did you come?”

“Yes. In your hand. All over your suit.”

“Rude. Did I come?”

“Eventually. When I let you. I made you beg.”

“Cruel boy.”

“I’ve done worse.”

“In your waking hours or your dreams?”

“Yes.”

Hannibal’s erection was clearly tenting his trousers. He knew Will could see it and wondered if he would comment on it or willfully ignore it. He received his answer when Will – his Will – trailed a gaze from his crotch to his eyes and stared hungrily into him, then quickly ducked his head away and retreated back into his fumbling persona.

“What do you think it means, Dr. Lecter?”

“I think it means I may have been wrong.”

“What?”

“You may indeed be sublimating a sexual desire for me, Will."

Will looked up in an affronted parody of shock. Hannibal smiled and pressed on.

"I believe there is only one way to tell. My methods may be unorthodox but I would never suggest anything that I did not think would benefit my patient .”

“What exactly are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting I fuck you, Will Graham."

Hearing the expletive sent tendrils of lust winding down Will’s spine, but he kept his mask in check.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I will not force you to do anything you do not wish to, but I do believe this might be for your benefit. We can determine if this is indeed a sexual attraction, and if so we can discuss the repercussions of your affections afterwards.”

“I don’t have… affections for you.”

“Prove it,” Hannibal said. “Take your clothes off.”

“I’m not-”

“Off.”

Will stood, feigning bitter reluctance, and began to strip. He muttered petulant grumbles of _ridiculous_ and _pointless_ , throwing his clothes haphazardly around Hannibal’s office in a way that he knew would infuriate the man.

“You’re making a mess,” Hannibal said, starting to stroke his hardness through the cloth of his trousers.

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” Will snapped without venom. He was already down to his boxers and his erection was apparent.

“That is your choice.” Hannibal replied smoothly. “I assume you wish for me to stay fully clothed. Since you came all over my suit, if I recall.”

“Yeah,” Will said. “But you can take your cock out.”

“When you are ready.” Hannibal said, taking a firmer grip on himself through layers of fabric.

Will had studiously avoided Hannibal’s gaze during his rushed striptease, save for brief glances at Hannibal’s lap, and now his back was to him. He hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his briefs and began to slowly slide them down, bending at the waist and presenting his full round ass to Hannibal’s desiring gaze. This was not part of the charade. This was a moment purely for Hannibal to enjoy. He drank in the sight of the firm cheeks, his toned thighs sprinkled with hair, then reached down to undo his trousers, freeing his cock and beginning to move his hand up and down in lazy strokes. Will peeked over his shoulder and winked at Hannibal, before stepping out of his boxers and turning back to face Hannibal, mask firmly back in place.

“What now?” Will said.

“Come closer.” Hannibal said, and Will obeyed.

“Remind me,” Hannibal said, his strokes even and measured . “Did I suck your cock in this dream?”

“No,” Will said.

“Shame,” Hannibal sighed. “It is a beautiful cock.”

He reached out with his free hand to trail a finger down its length, catching a bead of pre-cum on his finger as he slid back up. He sucked his finger into his mouth and looked up at Will with hooded eyes.

“As expected, you taste delicious.”

Will bit back a groan and looked away.

“So you are to fuck me now? Is that correct?”

He watched Will’s cock twitch in anticipation. “Yes,” he replied.

“If I may make a brief amendment?”

“What?”

“Since this will be your first time being with a man,” he said with an admirably straight face, “you will need more than a little preparation for this to be comfortable.”

Will glared at him, the message _you motherfucker_ clearly written across his eyes.

“Turn around and bend over.” Hannibal said with a trace of wickedness.

Will complied far too easily, and Hannibal smiled.

He gave his cock a few more strokes, taking in the sight of Will’s ass within biting distance.

“What are you going to do, Dr. Lecter?” said an unbearably innocent voice.

“Let me show you,” Hannibal murmured, letting go of his cock and taking Will’s ass firmly in his hands. He placed a nip to his left buttock, before parting Will’s cheeks and descending to lick a slow pass from the edge of his sac to his hole, pausing to push the flat of his tongue firmly against Will’s perineum. He gave another wet lick as Will moaned, before moving further in to placing sucking kisses directly against Will’s opening.

“Hannibal – this isn’t-” Will pleaded.

“Ssh”, Hannibal said against him, then darted his tongue out to flick hard against the ring of muscle.

“Jesus,” Will gasped out.

Hannibal pressed his tongue further in before retreating to lick in maddening circles around Will’s entrance. Will was gasping out soft ‘oh’s, rocking back against Hannibal’s hungry mouth. Hannibal smiled and hummed into the warm flesh, ceasing his licking to place hard sucks against him.

Once he had thoroughly and wantonly soaked him, he pulled back to admire his handiwork. Will was trembling and flushed, his knees shaking.

“Fingers now, I think.” Hannibal said, and Will choked out a needy moan as Hannibal pushed a finger into him.

“Interesting,” Hannibal said, maddeningly clinical. “I think you may have had fingers up here before, Will.”

“Only my own,” Will breathed as Hannibal stroked up and into him.

“You open so easily,” Hannibal marveled, pressing a kiss to his right cheek.

“Oh I’m sorry Will,” he said. “I forget there was no kissing in this dream.”

“I think, -unh- I think we’re past that.”

“Indeed,” Hannibal said, stroking him wider and slipping another finger into him.

“So hot,” he murmured, sliding his free palm along the outside of Will’s thigh. “For me?”

“Yes,” Will groaned. “God, yes.” Hannibal smirked despite himself. He was winning.

“Another finger?” he asked with a guileless air, “or are you ready for my cock now?”

Will did not answer, instead pulled himself away from Hannibal’s greedy fingers and spun to straddle him in one fluid motion.

“I think you know the answer,” he said, sliding Hannibal’s cock teasingly between his cheeks.

“Dr. Lecter, you’re incredibly hard. Perhaps you’re the one with sublimated desires.”

“There is nothing sublimated,” he growled out, wrapping a hand around Will’s neck and pulling his forehead down to his. “I have wanted to be inside you since the day we met.”

Will paused in his sinuous rubbing, a curious look in his eyes.

“The day we met?” he said, and there was no layer of pretense to it. “Really?”

Hannibal quirked an eyebrow at him, unsure of how honest Will wished him to be in the midst of their roleplay. He settled for a half-truth.

“That and more.”

Will blinked slowly and fondness escaped his eyes. “And more?”

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Hannibal said. “Because fuck your dream.”

He pulled Will’s mouth to his, kissing him greedily. Will whimpered and parted Hannibal’s lips with his tongue, sliding against him. He settled against Hannibal’s thighs, their cocks pressed tight together, and locked his wrists around the back of Hannibal’s neck, the fingers of his left hand playing with the hair at Hannibal’s nape.

Suddenly Will pulled back, his eyes clouded. “This wasn’t part of the plan,” he said, and Hannibal was unsure of which plan he meant.

“I was just supposed to fuck you.” he said, thumbing along the line of Hannibal’s mouth, parting the seam of his lips.

“Then go ahead,” Hannibal replied, placing a gentle bite to the tip of his thumb.

He pitched his hips up against Will, his cock sliding a trail of clear fluid along Will’s abdomen. Will bit his lip and groaned.

Slowly he leaned forward, then – to Hannibal’s surprise – _kept_ leaning, before sliding his hand down the back of the chair cushion, retrieving a small bottle. He grinned licentiously at Hannibal before uncapping the bottle and squeezing a generous amount in his palm. Never breaking eye contact, he reached between his legs to slide two fingers into himself, spreading the lube around his entrance. He returned his hand to wrap around Hannibal’s cock, raising himself up from his thighs. He stared deeply into Hannibal as he grasped him, then lowered himself onto his length with a deep throaty groan.

Will’s head fell onto his shoulder and Hannibal grabbed at his waist.

“Oh,” he gasped out, moving slowly. “Oh, _fuck._ ”

 “What you expected?” Hannibal breathed against his neck, biting softly into the flesh of his shoulder.

Will lifted his head and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Hannibal’s jaw.

“Better,” he said, before sucking an earlobe into his mouth.

Will had learned long ago that Hannibal’s ears were surprisingly sensitive, and he used that to his advantage, tracing delicate patterns against the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue.

“I think,” he said slow and soft as Hannibal whimpered, “We should stop playing now.” He bit lightly before pulling back to gaze at Hannibal, eyes pure liquid sin.

“What do you think, love?”

Hannibal’s face twitched back in a fraction of a snarl and he thrust up into Will, snapping his hips with a jerk and making him cry out.

“I have enjoyed your game,” he growled, digging his thumbs into the sharp crease of Will’s hips. “Was this your fantasy?”

“Yes,” Will bit out, moving fast against him.

“Would you like to see mine?”

Hannibal’s eyes flashed dangerously and Will could only nod, brain fogged and mouth muted by lust.

Hannibal wrapped a wide arm around Will’s waist, bracing himself against the arm of the chair.

“Put your legs around me,” he commanded, then pushed himself off the chair to stand.

Will did as he was told, wrapping tight around him, and Hannibal strode across the room towards the ladder. He remained inside him, and each step was a sweet bump of friction between them. Will threw wet kisses against the side of Hannibal’s face as he carried him, and Hannibal felt his cock slide against his belly, leaving hot stickiness in its wake.

“I’m glad you like it when I carry you now,” he said, gripping Will fiercely as he kissed the corner of his mouth.

Will moaned softly, then harder as Hannibal shoved him back against the ladder.

“Hold tight,” he instructed, guiding Will’s arms up and above to hold onto the rungs behind him. “I am going to fuck you until you can’t breathe.”

“Please,” Will rasped, and Hannibal grabbed firmly onto Will’s ass and began thrusting up into him.

“Every time you leaned against this,” Hannibal growled into his ear, “I wanted to strip you bare and take you hard.” He punctuated his last word with a surge of his hips. “And now I can.”

Will grunted wordlessly, the slight discomfort of being fucked up against the ladder greatly overshadowed by the burning pleasure he felt deep within him.

He tightened his thighs around Hannibal, moving his right hand down to stroke his own cock, red and dripping and begging to be touched.

Hannibal shifted his balance so he could grasp Will’s wrist tight in his hand.

“No.”

Will whimpered plaintively.

Hannibal pulled Will’s hand to his mouth, sucking at his fingertips, then moved his hand back up to place it on the ladder rung.

“Say please,” he said, then moved his hips in a slow roll so that the flesh of his stomach rubbed up against Will’s cock. Another dribble of fluid leaked out.

“I-” Will gasped, “I was supposed to make you beg.”

Hannibal continued the delicious liquid roll of his hips.

“Do you think this isn’t begging?” he purred, pressed his forehead against Will’s, breathing hotly into his mouth.

Even hazed with lust, Will was still stubborn as a mule. He tried to jerk his chin forward to barter a kiss, but Hannibal refused him any touch that wasn’t the grip of his hands or his cock in his ass. Will writhed against him with abandon, the ladder rattling behind them.

Hannibal turned his head to bite into Will’s bicep and another groan bled out of him.

“Please,” Will stuttered out, grasping hopelessly to Hannibal as he thrust deep within him.

Hannibal smiled against his skin and slowed his hips.

“Good boy,” he murmured, and pulled him away from the ladder. He slipped out of him with an unbidden mewl of dismay and set his feet to the floor.

“Couch or chair?” he asked with a nip to Will’s throat. Will glanced between the two then set his eyes on Hannibal.

“Desk,” he said darkly, and wrapped his hand around Hannibal, squeezing hard.

Will took a step back and toward the desk, and Hannibal allowed Will to lead him by the hand on his cock. Will stopped at the desk and bent forward, bracing himself on his forearms and raising his ass in the air. Hannibal draped himself across Will’s back and eagerly thrust back in, wrapping one arm tight around Will’s chest, fingers splayed and stroking across his breastbone. He gripped Will’s weeping cock in his other hand, and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

“God, Hannibal,” Will said, rubbing eagerly against the twin points of sensation.

“My Will,” Hannibal moaned against his neck, kissing wet and hot into the curve of him.

Will wrapped his hand around Hannibal’s and tightened his fingers.

“Harder,” he grit out, and Hannibal complied with both hand and cock.

Will felt tension tight within him, an ache low in his belly spreading fire deep and lush.

“I-I’m close,” he pleaded, and Hannibal jerked him fiercely, thrusting into him with hard, wet smacks.

Hannibal skimmed his free hand across to pinch at Will’s nipple, sucking hard against his pulse, and Will came with a cry, come spattering over Hannibal’s hand and onto the desk.

The hot splashes into his fingers as he pulled Will’s orgasm out of him sent Hannibal over the edge, and he thrust sharply against him, coming tight and hard, Will’s name between his teeth.

They lay blurring into each other for a long moment, Hannibal gliding his palm against Will’s sweat-soaked collarbone, Will bumping his ass against Hannibal in lazy circles as the last pulses glid out of him.

With regret, Hannibal pulled out, pausing to take in the beautiful sight of his come leaking out of Will. Will stood on wobbly knees and turned to wrap his arms around Hannibal.

“Happy Housewarming,” he said, and kissed him lovingly.

Hannibal rubbed his hands along the sides of Will’s arms, licking playfully at his lips, before drawing back to take in the entirety of the flawlessly recreated room.

“How did you manage this?” he asked in wonder.

“I had the whole layout locked up here,” Will said, tapping a finger against his skull. “Some of the pieces were easy to find through third-party buyers. Some are replicas,” he admitted with a wince.

“A lot of it I built myself,” he added with a knock on the desk behind him.

Hannibal’s eyes grew damp.

“When I think my love for you cannot increase,” he sighed, running the backs of his fingers against Will’s cheek.

Will ducked his head shyly, only this time it was genuine.

“I wanted to give you this. Bring back the place where we first began to- to meld. But this time fill it with love.”

“Oh, Will,” Hannibal said, “I began to meld with you the moment I saw you.”

Will smiled and kissed him softly, then laughed. “Well, I’m not building a replica of Jack Crawford’s shitty office with terrible fluorescent lighting. This’ll have to do.”

“It is more than enough,” Hannibal replied contentedly, rubbing his fingers gently at the base of Will’s spine. “I think I may have bruised you on the ladder.”

“Add it to the ever-growing list,” Will chuckled, and drew back to look at Hannibal.

“Christ, Hannibal, you’re still in your suit.”

Hannibal looked down at himself. It was true. He was distressingly rumpled, and there were some tears around the crotch of his pants, but otherwise he remained completely and ridiculously clothed.

“Have to fix that,” Will said, pulling at Hannibal’s hand. “Come on. Bedroom.” He began to unbutton Hannibal’s waistcoat, drawing his lower lip between his teeth and biting down.

“So soon?” Hannibal muttered throatily against him.

Will tugged the waistcoat down and to the floor, setting to work at the buttons of his shirt.

“Darling,” he said, sliding his tongue into the warm wetness of his mouth and pushing him slowly to the door.

“I haven’t begun to make you beg.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some sexy office smut, and I also had this vision of Will lovingly recreating Hannibal's office, so now this exists in the world. Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> tumblr: [lovecrimevariations](http://lovecrimevariations.tumblr.com/)


End file.
